Technical Field
This disclosure relates to implantable oxygenators, including implantable oxygenators that are sized and configured to be implanted in a human eye.
Description of Related Art
Ischemic retinal diseases, such as diabetic retinopathy (DR) and retinal vein occlusions (RVO), are leading causes of blindness. Although DR and RVO have different underlying pathophysiology, the common end-result may be inner retinal ischemia.
Retinal ischemic diseases may be treated with a focal laser, pan-retinal photocoagulation, drug therapy, or vitrectomy. Focal laser, pan-retinal photocoagulation (PRP), and monthly injections of pharmacologic agents may not treat the underlying pathology. Laser treatment can cause side effects like scotoma and late light adaptation. Pars Plana Vitrectomy (PPV) may not supply oxygen to the ischemic retina and can lead to anterior segment neo-vascularization.